Shadow's Light
by Kinsako
Summary: Vengance breeds nothing but hate and more vengance. What happens when a yami spirit from the past learns that revenge will only bring pain to the ones you love. My first fan fic. Yuri Warning (girl/girl couple)
1. Wake Up

Kinsako- Huh. My first fan fic. Whoot. Go me! Hmm, well I suppose I should read the disclaimer and summary now huh?

Tonde- You'd think.

Kinsako- Quiet Tonde. Why don't _you read the summary then?_

Tonde - I didn't read your story, I have no idea what it's about.

Kinsako- Sigh. Fine then,

This is a story about a Yami and Hikari of my own creation, and was done pretty much on a dare, cause certain people kept telling me my writing is too "normal" and "cutesy". 

***Warning* **This story contains Yuri, or a girl on girl couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, and there is quiet a bit of violence and unrequited love and such. Oh, and other couples mentioned in this story but not really expanded upon are: Yami/Yugi, and some mentions of Marik/Malik. I love Yami/Hikari relationships, so check for future stories on them. I'm going to do some Bakura/Ryou, and Seto/Joey fluff too. 

Oh, and this so far is just a prologue to get you interested, I will try to update rather often, so check back. J

Tonde - And Kinsako does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other copyrighted things mentioned here. She would lose them if she did.

Kinsako- Hey! :-P

Tonde - /…/  is Hikari to Yami 

             //…// is Yami to Hikari 

***********************************************************************************************

**Shadow's Light- Prologue **

**Wake Up**

I ran. I had no idea where I was going, I just ran blindly into the rain, into the darkness. Or maybe I was running from the darkness. How can you run from something that is inside if you, something that is who you are? 

My foot caught on something on the sidewalk, and I fell heavily forward. My breath was coming in ragged gasps, and I was soaked to the bone. I sat back on my heels, and raised my face towards the sky. Rain stung my face harshly, and fused with the tears that flowed freely from my eyes. I laughed darkly. I hadn't cried in over 5,000 years, even after I was tortured for over a week straight before I died. 

I covered my face with my hands. Could the dead cry? I was worse than dead. I choked back a sob. But not worse than her. My hikari. My beautiful, innocent, unselfish hikari. She had given up everything she had in a second, to save my hated enemy. 

My chest became tight, and I struggled to breath. What had I done? I had killed her. 

Sobs wracked my body. No, not dead. Worse than dead, but still alive. I had shattered her soul. Her body would remain functioning until she died of a natural cause, but without her soul it was just an empty shell. She was gone. Everything I loved about her was gone. Love. Why hadn't I told her how I felt before? Why had she stepped in front of that spell? It had been for him, my revenge upon that Set cursed Pharaoh, the bastard son of the gods who had condemned me to my brutal end. 5,000 years, and he ruins my life again. I squeezed my eyes shut, and covered my ears with my hands, but I could still see her, and hear her. 

_//Hikari???//  I shook her violently, trying to get her to open her eyes, trying to convince myself that what I feared most wasn't true._

_She opened her beautiful eyes slowly. They looked empty. I shivered._

_"Akasha?"__ She said slowly. Her voice sounded hollow. Tears traced down her cheeks. "Akasha, I'm so sorry …I couldn't let you do that to him, Kash. No one deserves a fate like that. Please don't be angry."_

_A sob rose in my throat. "Hikari…Kayore, please don't try and talk, you have to save your strength. I have to try and save you, I have to help…" I knew my words were pointless. Nothing could be done, the spell I had used was the strongest of the Forbidden Magic, noting could break it, or reverse it._

_Kayore__ looked into my eyes. She knew that I couldn't reverse the spell. "Akasha," she said, her voice almost too soft for me to hear. "I love you, my yami. I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I've cared about you for the longest time…I…hope you don't hate me for that…" Her eyes glazed over, and her breathing became shallow._

_/Aishiteru Akasha/, she whispered through our mind link. Her eyes closed. /I'm so cold…/_

_Cold fear stabbed through my heart. "Kayore!!" I had screamed, on the verge of panic. "Hikari, please answer me! I'm not angry at you." Tears welled up in my eyes, and threatened to fall. But I wouldn't cry. Not in front of him. He and the rest of his little gang stood frozen in place, stupid expressions of shock on their faces. "How could you just leave me, Kay?" Suddenly her words finally got through to me. She… loved me?! But… how… No! I sobbed. I didn't care if the Pharaoh saw me anymore. "No…" I whispered. "You can't just tell me something like that, and then go and DIE!!!" _

_"Akasha…" Said the deep voice of the Pharaoh. I whirled to my feet and faced him. _

_"You ordered me tortured and put to death over 5,000 years ago, and now, when I finally, after what seemed like an inifinty of darkness, found some kind of happiness, YOU TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!!" I screamed at him. I didn't care. He deserved it._

_He looked at me sadly with those strange crimson eyes of his. "Akasha, I didn't do this. I don't know why your Hikari saved me. If you hadn't been so consumed by hate and revenge, maybe you wouldn't have lost control of your magic."_

_I sank to my knees. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see the Pharaoh standing there. I snarled at him, and tears streamed down my face. I knew he was right. It was all my fault. I had killed her…I had killed my hikari. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. I ran blindly down unfamiliar streets thorough the city and it started to rain.  _

I stood slowly and shivered. What was I going to do? It hurt so much. I had been in love with Kayore for the longest time, but I was so afraid to tell her. So afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way, or that she would hate me for it. I should have seen the truth. It just wasn't in my hikari to hate. But it was in me. My hate had destroyed her. Why hadn't I listened to her, and just let go of all that pain I had inside of me for so long?

I gazed up at the sky and laughed bitterly. "Is this your idea of a joke?" I said to the sky. "I spent my entire life in Egypt worshiping you and serving you. I risked my life to try and warn the Pharaoh of the evil that the high priests were planning, and what do I get? I get tortured and killed, my soul locked away in a silver trinket of your for 5,000 years, to be given life by a tenshi like Kayore, only to have the power that _you gave me consume me, and destroy her?!" I could feel my shadow magic building as I grew more and more angry. I half expected the gods to strike me down with a lighting bolt or something, but only the silence and rain surrounded me. I started into the dark clouds, and smiled grimly. My power had been a gift from the gods, maybe I would you this "gift" to end my suffering. I knew I couldn't die. I was immortal as long as my soul was bound to the Night Stone. I closed my eyes slowly, and drew as much of my power as I could through the Night Stone. My energy crackled in the air around me, and I slowly began a low chant. The power began to flow into the spell, and darkness formed in the air around me. I chanted faster, and the darkness slowly toke shape, and I relaxed slightly and smiled. A gate to the Shadow Realm swirled in the air in front of me. This was my escape. I slowly lifted the silver chain of the Night Stone over my head, and let it clatter to the ground. The Shadow Realm would hold my soul forever, and without the Night Stone, no one would be able to bring me back. I stepped for ward slowly._

"Akasha!" cried a voice, "Please Stop!" 

I turned slowly toward the voice. The Pharaoh's small hikari run toward me, panting for breath. He stopped, and looked at me with his huge innocent eyes. I blinked. "Yugi…" I said slowly. I had met him with my hikari earlier that day. "Leave. Now."

Sadness filled his eyes. "Yami told me about you Akasha. You're from ancient Egypt like him, aren't you?"

I bared my teeth in what he might have taken for a smile. "Yes, and did your Pharaoh also tell you that in our time he ordered me put to tortured and put to death for a crime I didn't commit?" Shock registered on his face. "I guess not." I said slowly, and turned back to the gate. 

"Wha… what is that?" Said Yugi, and I could hear and edge of fear in his voice. 

I sighed, bent quickly, and grabbed the Night Stone. "Here." I said, and placed it in his hand. "I don't know what you can do with this, but where I'm going I won't need it."

His eyes widened. "That's the Shadow Realm, isn't it?" He blinked. "But, if your soul is bound to this, how will you be able to get back?"

I smiled sadly. "I won't." I said, and before he could react, I turned quickly, and launched myself into the portal. I heard him call my name as I fell into the darkness, and I laughed as the portal closed, and the unreality that was the Shadow Realm swallowed me into its depths. 

***********************************************************************************************

Wohoo! Yay! My first chapter! Or the prologue at least. Please reply and tell me what you think, and if you'd like me to continue. Hehe. Gotta love cliffhangers!

Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't like it, you're still all awesome for reading it! J Vanilla Coke and Starbursts for all! 


	2. Still Dreaming

Kinsako- Purr! Yay! First Chapter! For some reason, the prologue got kind of lost, and didn't show up on the update. Oh well, hopefully this one will work. 

Thunder- I WANT MORE FAN FIC DAMMIT!!!

Kinsako- Hehehe. I Love being evil. I dedicate this story to Thunder, aka Shanrei, or Jess. Just because I can! : P. 

Also, I would like to thank the people who reviewed, if it was just one person. Meh, come on people! Review!!! Please? 

(Misura) Thanks for the review, it's my very first one! Glad you liked my story, and my characters!

Tonde- And Kinsako does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other copyrighted items mentioned in this story. The would go bankrupt and die if she did!

Kinsako- Hay!

This is a story about a Yami and Hikari of my own creation, and was done pretty much on a dare, cause certain people kept telling me my writing is too "normal" and "cutesy". 

***Warning* **This story contains Yuri, or a girl on girl couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, and there is quiet a bit of violence and unrequited love and such. Oh, and other couples mentioned in this story but not really expanded upon are: Yami/Yugi, and some mentions of Marik/Malik. I love Yami/Hikari relationships, so check for future stories on them. I'm going to do some Bakura/Ryou, and Seto/Joey fluff too. 

Oh, and this so far is just a prologue to get you interested, I will try to update rather often, so check back. 

Tonde - /…/ is Hikari to Yami 

//…// is Yami to Hikari 

**Shadow's Light**

**Chapter 1- Still Dreaming**

          I woke up abruptly from a strange dream, by a soft moan from my room. I opened my eyes slowly and glanced around the room for the source of the sound, but found it empty. I sighed and flopped back on my bed. I hadn't actually heard the moan, it had been a telepathic thought from my yami. I closed my eyes, and slipped into my soul room. I walked down the short hallway, and stopped between the two doors at the end. I ignored the lighter door on the left, and carefully pushed open the heavy stone door on the right. I blinked into the flickering darkness of the room, and slowly stepped inside. I ran my hand along the hieroglyphics carved into the polished black stone walls, and made my way further into the temple-like room. In the back of the room, lying on a stone structure covered in pillows was my yami, Akasha. She was tossing back and forth in her sleep, and groaning softly. I sighed and knelt down beside the bed.

"Akasha," I sad and shook her. "Come on, Kash, wake up."

Her purple eyes snapped open, and she reacted, snarling something in ancient Egyptian, and making a slashing movement with her arm. I closed my eyes, and instinctively brought my arm up to try and block the spell. A wave of shadow magic knocked me back a few feet, and I fell over backwards. Akasha was on her feet in a flash. 

          "Oh Ra, hikari, are you aliright?" She pulled me into a sitting position. "I'm sorry Kay, I was dreaming, and I reacted out of instinct." 

          I winced and got to my feet. "It's all right yami, I'm fine." My eyes clouded over with concern. "Was it the same dream again, you know the one where you relive…"

          "… how I was tortured and put to death in ancient Egypt? Yeah, that would be the one." Her face darkened. "Baka Anubis damned Pharaoh! If I ever got my hands on him, I swear I'd shred his soul!"

          I sighed. "That's kind of hard Akasha, seeing as he's been dead for over 5,000 years." I grinned. "So, are you going to come out, or sit in your soul room all morning?"

          She smiled halfheartedly, and we walked down the corridor to the real world. There was a bright flash and then we both stood in my room, sunlight just starting to filter through the window. She yawned. 

          "Well, since you're up Kay, you might as well go get ready for school. You can't be late for your first day."

          I nodded, and turned to leave the room, but hesitated. Akasha flopped back on my bed. 

          "Ummm… Kash?" I said softly?

          She blinked at me. "What's wrong hikari?"

          I blushed and looked at the floor. How in the world was I going to explain this? "Uhh, it's my first day, and it's a new school, and I don't know anyone." I took a deep breath. "Would you mind coming with me… in the Night Stone?"

          She smiled warmly, and something I could recognize flickered in her eyes. "Of course hikari, I told you as long as I was here, you would never be alone."

          I smiled brightly, turned and dashed out of the room. I didn't want her to see the blush that was creeping over my face. "Thanks yami!" I called.

Perspective change- Akasha's P.O.V

I sighed sadly and fell stared at the ceiling of my hikari's room. 

_If only she knew…_

I shook my head. No. I couldn't tell her how much I cared for her, I couldn't risk it. I smiled sadly. 5,000 years.

My thoughts drifted to my past life. I had been a Lesser Shadow Mage in the Temple of Bast in Ancient Egypt, but even though my power and skill exceeded that of my peers, I was treated like I was helpless, because of my age. Usually the temples didn't accept disciples that were older that five or six, but they had made an exception in my case because of my abnormally high magical abilities. My parents cared less, I was one of five daughters, but because of my temper and attitude, they had never been able to find a wealthy man to marry me off to, despite the fact that I was rather good looking.  

I sighed, and rolled onto my stomach. I guess my life hadn't been too bad in the temple, I did learn a lot of magic, even if it was usually from spying on the Arch Mages. But one day, I accidentally stumbled upon a meeting between the High Mages of my temple, and the temple of Anubis. At first, they were going to kill me, because they feared that I would turn them over to the Pharaoh's guards. Instead, they decided to let me in on their plot to overthrow the Pharaoh, using the forbidden magic of the lost age. At first I loved it, they taught me magic more powerful and complicated than I knew existed, but after a time I learned that the magic they were going to release was too powerful for them to control, and they could destroy the world if they tried. I tried to tell them, to warn them of the danger that they put Egypt, and maybe the entire world in, but they refused to listen. At last, I had gone directly to the Pharaoh, to try and warn him of the High Mage's plan. He wouldn't listen to me. His High Priests were also in on the treachery, and they convinced the Pharaoh Yami that I was lying, and sought to destroy the temples. The Pharaoh, being arrogant and completely under their control, had believed them, and thrown placed me in prison. It was during this time, when one of my only friends, one of my masters had come to visit me. He told me he believed me of my innocence, but the Pharaoh did not, and was planning my execution. I didn't cry. I just stood there, feeling empty and numb. I had risked everything to try and save my nation, and now I was going to be put to death for it. Before he left, my master gave me something. He told me that it had been created be a legendary Mage in the lost age, and it was somehow connected to the afterlife. The Night Stone, no one had ever been able to discover it's true use, and he wished me happiness, and hope that my next life would give my the light this one never could. 

I shivered, even in the warmth of my hikari's room. That was weird. It might have been a thought from Kayore, but I had felt her close of the mind link some time ago. Or maybe it was my memory. Just the thought of those endless hours of pain that the torment that the guards had been ordered to put me through before I had died. I had laughed in their faces as the beat me, burned me, cut me, raped me, and done every other imaginable thing to me. As I lay on the floor of the prison during the last moments of my life, cold and broken, I felt something. I felt… light… and free, and suddenly the pain was gone. Then the darkness took me, and I finally understood the purpose of the night stone. It sealed the dark half of a soul for eternity, until the light half was reincarnated, and the two halves of the soul were rejoined. 

And so I died. The first time anyway. After what seemed like an eternity of darkness, suddenly there was the beautiful light, there was Kayore. I didn't know it at first, but I loved my hikari even then. When she first set me free, I looked into her eyes and I saw an innocence and beauty I had lost so long ago. I took it from her. I used her body because I didn't have me own, and I did things I know I shouldn't have. She found out after a time, and broke our connection. Once again, I was confined to the everlasting darkness in the night stone. I thought she would never come back to me, but she did. That was the night I realized it. That was the night I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with her. That night, I also regained my physical form. 

I held my hand above my face and studied it. I've never been able to figure out how that happened, maybe it was my love for my hikari that gave me my body. I sighed. I could never tell her how I felt. I ran my finger over my lips. One night, just a few weeks after I got my body, I hadn't been able to sleep, so I had crept into my hikari's room. The sight of her sleeping had taken my breath away. Lying there in the moonlight she looked like some kind of angel, and I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had kneeled beside her bad, and softly brought our lips together in a kiss. She tasted… so good, the strangest kind of sweetness that I still haven't been able to find in anything else. Her eyes had flickered open sleepily. 

"Akasha?" She had said, still half asleep, "Is that you?"

I fled to my soul room. I don't think she remembered then next morning, and after that I had slept in my soul room, and told her that it was comfortable. I knew I couldn't trust myself with her. 

I heard the water turn off in the bathroom. She must be out of the shower. I sat up, and slid off the bed. I smiled. Maybe I could never tell her how I felt, and maybe she could never love me in that way, but for now I had her next to me, and maybe it was enough. Maybe. The door swung open, and she stood there in her pajamas, her midnight black hair dripping on her t-shirt. She smiled at me. 

"Hi Akasha, did you go back to sleep?"

I smiled warmly at her. "No hikari, but I think I'm still dreaming." She gave me a puzzled look, but before she could say anything, I disappeared into my soul room.

YES! Chapter 1 done! Hah! Take that Jess! : P. Don't worry, there's more where this came from, this isn't the end! 

Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't like it, you're still all awesome for reading it! J Vanilla Coke and Starbursts for all! 

   
  



	3. Unspoken Dilema

Kinsako- And I'm back again! Thought I'd better do at least one more chapter before I go traveling, or *certain* people would probably kill me. :p

Thunder- I WANT MORE NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!!!!!!!!!!

Kinsako- Hehehe. Thunder, I once again dedicate this chapter to you, until another one of my friends decides to tell me what they think of it.  

Also, I would like to thank the people who reviewed. Come on people! Review!!! Please? 

(Misura) Once again, thanks for the review, and I never knew that Bakura became a Yami for doing something bad. Akasha became a Yami as a kind of reward for trying to save Egypt. 

(Never a Final Fantasy) Thank You! I'm so glad people like my characters! Especially Akasha. Don't worry, you get to know Kayore quite a bit in this chapter! 

Kinsako- And I do NOT own Yu-Gi-oh, or any other copyrighted things that may have been mentioned in this story. Tonde would eat them if I did.

Tonde- Hay! That was my line. And I would not. Except maybe Joey. Mmmmm, Joey.           

This is a story about a Yami and Hikari of my own creation, and was done pretty much on a dare, cause certain people kept telling me my writing is too "normal" and "cutesy". 

***Warning* **This story contains Yuri, or a girl on girl couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, and there is quiet a bit of violence and unrequited love and such. Oh, and other couples mentioned in this story but not really expanded upon are: Yami/Yugi, and some mentions of Marik/Malik. I love Yami/Hikari relationships, so check for future stories on them. I'm going to do some Bakura/Ryou, and Seto/Joey fluff too. 

I will try to update rather often, so check back. 

Tonde - /…/ is Hikari to Yami

           //…// is Yami to Hikari

***********************************************************************************

(Kayore's P.O.V)

I sighed as the door of the bathroom clicked shut behind me, and sank to the floor. I wrapped my arms around my legs, and buried my face in my knees. How much longer could this go on? How much more time could I spend with my yami before I broke, and told her the truth? I shivered. No. I couldn't. I could never, ever tell Akasha how I felt for her. She would… I don't know exactly what she would do. At very least, it would never be the same between us again, and at worse, well, she would hate me. And most likely leave and I'd never see her again. I shivered. I couldn't bear that. 

I sighed again and pushed myself to my feet. I caught sight of myself in the mirror, and I turned and made a face. Someone had told me when I was younger that I had a kind of raven beauty some people in the world would kill for, but personally, I just didn't see it. My hair was a strange ebony black, and it fell over my left eye, it always had, ever since I was little. My eyes were a clear crystal blue, and my skin was a pale alabaster. I blinked at my reflection. I was so much like Akasha, but we were as different as night and day. Her hair was the same color and style as mine, but I had cut mine to my shoulders a few years ago, and hers fell halfway down her back, and her skin was darker than mine, almost like a permanent tan or something. And her eyes… I sighed, and a shiver ran down my spine. They were a deep blue, bordering on the lines of purple, and when you looked into her eyes, you could almost see the darkness and the mystery concealed in her soul.  

I shook my head quickly and rubbed my eyes. I shouldn't think of things like that, it would nothing but give me a headache, and probably just upset me more. I quickly yanked off my pajama shirt, and winced. I ran a hand slowly down the purple bruise that was forming on my side. I guess I hadn't blocked as much of Akasha's spell as I thought I had. Not that I would have been able to anyway. She told me about a week ago that her shadow powers had been getting steadily stronger for the last little while, and she was now able to do things far beyond her reach. 

I smiled. I was happy for her. I know how much she had gone through in her past life, and I wanted nothing more than her to be happy in this life. Even if it wasn't with me. I shrugged the last thought off, and stepped into the shower. I sighed happily as the warm water hit me. 

Two years….

Almost two years anyway. That's how long it's been since the Night Stone first came into my possession. I remember, it had been a gift from my parents just before they had died. My parents had been extremely wealthy, they owned and managed a chain of museums, and dealt in ancient artifacts and priceless treasures. I had been raised by boarding schools and nannies most of my life, and I never really got to know my parents. They had died in a terrorist bombing somewhere in Egypt, and several days after I heard of their deaths, I received a package from them. They had sent it the day before they died, and it contained the night stone, and a short note, wishing me love from my parents. I closed my eyes. I can still feel the wonder I felt then, the fascination with the Night Stone. It was a large onyx stone, held by and upside down crescent moon, with too silver wings stretched to both sides, deeply engraved with feathered designs. 

At first, I hadn't noticed Akasha. The first few weeks, things had been more than less normal, as I tried to take control of my parent's business. But then, slowly, over the course of several months, something began to happen. I started having lapses in my memory, blackouts that I couldn't remember. And sometimes, I woke up in strange places, with my head feeling like someone had had it in a vice grip all night. 

Then one night, I had a dream. A dream of waking up a small empty room, and wandering around, feeling totally lost and alone. I had come to a strange black stone door, and after struggling to get it open, I had cautiously gone inside. Kneeling in front of what appeared to be an altar in the center of the temple like room, was undoubtedly the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had turned slowly at my approach, and her gaze had stopped me in my tracks. 

//Tenshi// She had said silently, //You're real!!//

I had blinked at her statement. /Of course I'm real,/ I had replied. /Who are you? Where did you come from?/

She smiled softly. //My name is Akasha, hikari, and I'm the spirit of the Night Stone/ Her face darkend, as I came to know it would every time she encountered her past. /I originate from ancient Egypt, but I was ordered to be tortured and put to death by the pharaoh in my time// She laid her hand on my cheek. //What's your name Tenshi?//

I had blushed. /My… my name's Kayore, but you can call me Kay if you want, I've always wanted someone to/

I smiled. That's how it started. Things had been… well, different after that to say the least. The bond between Akasha and I had strengthened, and after a few more months, she was able to use enough of her energy and mine to appear beside me in a spirit form. Almost a year after I first received the Night Stone, the nightmares began. I could hear her crying out sometimes at night, and she didn't sleep well at all. I let her have control of my body as much as I could, but some of the things she did scared me. The last straw had been one morning when I had woken up in the bed of a stranger, without any clothes on! I had severed the connection between us, and it had remained that way for nearly two weeks. Then one night, I just couldn't take it anymore, I had re-opened our connection, and rushed into her soul room. She had pushed me away at first, muttering something about hurting me again, but I had sat with her all night, trying to calm her down. At last, she had told me, in a hollow broken voice, of her past. I had cried, listening to her pain, I had wrapped my arms around her as tightly as I could and held on. She had hugged me back gently, and then something neither of us has been able to explain happened. One moment we were in her soul room, and the next, we were both sitting in my room on my bed. She told me later that something had given her a lot of energy, and he had finally been able to create a physical form for her soul.

I grinned and turned off the shower. It was cool having Akasha to hang out with. I remember when we first formed our link she told me that she would never leave me, no matter what happened. Even though she has her own body now, she is still true to her word. I hope she always is. I yanked a towel off the rack, and began rubbing my hair dry. I yawned, and pulled my pajamas back on. I had just moved to Domino city, so I can manage the new Egyptian wing recently added to the Domino Museum. I laughed softly. One of these days I was going to have to drag Akasha to the museum, and see what she thinks of it. I opened the door to the bathroom, and padded up the carpeted flight of stairs of the two story apartment. I quietly pushed the door to my bedroom open. Akasha sat up from the bad and smiled at me. The sight of her on my bad almost made me blush. I smiled at her quickly. 

"Hi Akasha, Did you go back to sleep?"

She smiled at me strangely. "No hikari, but I think I'm still dreaming."

I blinked at her, but she just smiled warmly, and disappeared with a flash of shadow. Sometimes… I almost think that. I shook my head. No. I think I'm just deluding myself. I gave my hair a final rub, then tossed my towel on the bed. I pulled open my closet, and grabbed my school uniform. I had enrolled in Domino High during spring break, just after I had come into town. I pulled on the short blue skirt, and hastily buttoned up the pink blouse. I quickly slipped on my shoes, and grabbed my book bag by the door. 

//Kayore//

I stopped halfway out the door, startled. /What's wrong Akasha?/

She smiled through our mind link. //You should eat something for breakfast Kay/

I laughed, and pulled the door shut behind me. /I'll grab something on the way, Kash/

She grinned. //Have fun hikari, and try to make some friends, it's your first day/

I nodded happily, and dashed off towards the school. 

************************************************************************************

And chapter 2 done! Yay! Sorry, I know this one was a bit long and boring, but don't worry, things are going to start to get very *interesting* in the next chapter. Hehehehe. Ever so evil.

Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't like it, you're still all awesome for reading it! J Vanilla Coke and Starbursts for all!


	4. First Day

Kinsako- Lalalala. Well, I'm leaving for a month long trip on the 28th (YAY!!!) So I'm going to try REALLY hard to finish my fan fic before then. 

Tonde-  *Yawn* 

Kinsako- Quiet you. Purr, I know the last chapter was a bit blah, so I promise that this is the last boring chapter. There will probably be one more chapter before I get to the place where the prologue starts. 

Tonde – Oh goody. The story will finally have a plot!

Kinsako- Shut UP evil cat thing. I had to have at least 2 chapters explaining all the back stories and character's histories. 

This is a story about a Yami and Hikari of my own creation, and was done pretty much on a dare, cause certain people kept telling me my writing is too "normal" and "cutesy". 

***Warning* **This story contains Yuri, or a girl on girl couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, and there is quiet a bit of violence and unrequited love and such. Oh, and other couples mentioned in this story but not really expanded upon are: Yami/Yugi, and some mentions of Marik/Malik. I love Yami/Hikari relationships, so check for future stories on them. I'm going to do some Bakura/Ryou, and Seto/Joey fluff too. 

Oh, and one more note, 

Marik= Hikari, and Malik= Yami, and I use the character's dubbed names, just cause they're shorter. 

Kinsako – And, as always, idon'townYu-Gi-Ohoranyoftheothercopyrightedthingsmentionedhere. 

Tonde- Rightttt….

Kinsako- Hehehe. :P

Tonde - /…/  is Hikari to Yami 

             //…// is Yami to Hikari 

************************************************************************************

**Shadow's Light- Chapter 3**

**First Day**

"Yug… hello, earth to Yugi"

Yugi shook his head, startled out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?"

Joey sighed and gave him a lopsided grin. "It's your turn Yug."

Yugi blinked and stared at the cards in his hand. "Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Seriously, Yug." Said Joey with a sigh. "Why have you been so distracted lately?"

Yugi blushed slightly. "Umm, you know… it's just…"

"Yami." A voice behind him finished. 

Yugi turned and glared at the speaker. Marik flashed a grin at him. "Well, am I wrong?"

Yugi grinned sheepishly. "Is it really that obvious?"

Joey grinned "Obvious? Yug man, you practically drool when his name is spoken."

Marik snickered, and Joey glared at him. "What are you snickering about? You and that psycho of yours are worse. At least Yugi doesn't sit in Yami's lap in public."

Marik blushed, and was about to say something, when the bell rang. Joey and Yugi quickly grabbed their deuling decks, and shoved them in their backpacks. Their teacher, Mr. Wren. (A/N- One of my most HATED teachers in grade 10.) Hated duel monsters, and had threatened to shred any and all decks he confiscated. Joey yawned and put his head on his desk. Kaiba, who had just walked, "accidentally" hit him with his metal briefcase as he walked by. Joey sat up quickly, and growled at Kaiba.

"Watch it moneybags!" He glared at Kaiba and rubbed his head.

Kaiba smirked at him over his shoulder. "What's wrong puppy? Did I wake you up from you little nap?"

Joey narrowed his eyes, and got up from his desk. Thankfully, the teacher picked that moment to walk into the classroom.  

"Take your seats! The bell has already rung."

Joey sulked, and slid into his seat. Yugi sighed.

/I wish those two would get off each other's cases/ He said silently to his Yami.

Yami smiled mentally. //Well, at least the rest of your friends get along much better now.//

Yugi smiled. Yami was right, as always. After the Battle City tournament, both Marik and Ishisu had moved to Domino city, and Marik's yami had finally calmed down a bit, and had stopped causing so much trouble with Yami. They all got along pretty well now, even if Joey and Tea sometimes jumped at the sound Malik's voice. 

"All right class," said the teacher grumpily. "Now that you're back from your spring break, I hope you're ready to get back to your studies."

The class groaned collectively, and the teacher gave them a sharp glare. "Before we get to our lesson, I have an announcement to make. There will be a new transfer student joining us for the rest of the year." He glanced at a clipboard on his desk. "Please welcome Kayore Kinsako." He nodded briskly to someone out in the hall, the door opened, and someone stepped into the classroom. Yugi glanced at her. She was an average height, with jet black hair that fell over her left eye. She smiled a bit shyly and the class, and walked to the front of the room. 

The teacher sighed. "Please tell us all a bit about yourself."

She shrugged casually. "Well, my name's Kayore, I transferred to Domino for a while to do some work at the domino museum. Umm, I love duel monsters," she smiled and looked around the room. "And from the looks of some of familiar faces, I think that quite a few other people here do too." She grinned, and glanced at the teacher. He looked up from the papers he was reading. 

"Please take a seat beside Mr. Motto, and we will begin our lesson."

Yugi grinned. The Deulist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments sure had made them all popular. Kayore nodded, and slid into the desk beside Yugi. 

//Strange// Said Yami suddenly. 

Yugi blinked. /What is it Yami?/

//That girl… she looks kind of familiar. I wonder why//

Yugi shrugged mentally. Ever since Yami had gotten his memories back a while ago, certain things gave him Deja vu. /Maybe you knew her in a past life or something./

Yami sighed. /Perhaps abidou. You had better pay attention, or your teacher might notice./

Yugi nodded, and began writing down the notes the teacher was putting on the board.

************************************************************************************

(Kayore's P.O.V)

I slid into my desk with a soft sigh. I hated speaking in front of people. I glanced at the person beside me. Yugi Motto, the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Champion. Cool. 

//Kay// Said Akasha suddenly, //Who is that kid?//

I blinked. /Yugi Motto, why?/

She was quiet for a moment. //If her was taller, his hair was a bit different, and had different eyes, I swear he would look exactly like the Pharaoh.//

I shook my head slightly. /You're kidding! Do you think it's him, it couldn't possibly be!/

Akasha let out a long sigh. //You're right. The pharaoh had an aura darker than mine, and this kid has an aura like yours, pure light.//

I shrugged. /Strange/

//I know. You had better at least look like you're paying attention though; you wouldn't want to get detention the first day of school.//

I rolled my eyes, and began to copy the notes off the board. 

************************************************************************************

(Lunchtime)

I sighed, and flopped down in the shade of a large oak tree. I set my backpack down in front of me, and began pawing through it for my lunch. 

Akasha laughed. //I take it you didn't have much fun this morning then?//

I growled. /I swear that teacher just likes to watch his students suffer./ I pulled out a bottle of vanilla coke. (A/N- Drool) /Do you want to come out for a while, Kash?/

//No hikari, I wouldn't want anyone to see me just yet. Are you okay just sitting her alone hikari?//

I was about to say I was, when our of nowhere, something slammed into me, and knocked me forward.

"Jeeze Tristan!" said a loud voice. "Look what you did!"

"Me!" Another voice said. "You pushed me first!" 

I sat up and shook my head. A tall blond haired guy grinned sheepishly at me. 

"Sorry," he said with a grin, "Didn't mean to knock you over." He offered me a hand.

"Yeah," said another dark haired guy beside him, "My buddy here is a bit of a klutz."

I took his hand, and got to my feet. "I'm fine."

The blond smiled. "The name's Joey Wheeler, and this," he said, and jabbed a finger at his friend. "Is Tristan." 

 Tristan grinned at me. "Hey, you're new here aren't you?"

I nodded shyly. "Yes, my name's Kayore, I moved here during the break."

"So Kayore, you look kind of bored sitting over here by yourself, how about some we and some of our friends join you." 

I hesitated. What if they didn't like me when they got to know me?

//Kayore,// said Akasha. //If you don't say yes to that, I'm taking control of your body and doing it for you!// 

I smiled at Akasha's tone. "Sounds fun," I said.

Joey grinned. "Alright man, be back in a sec."

The two of them ran back into the school, and I laughed.

/What's with you Kash? Like them or something?/

//I think,// she said, //they're idiots. But I would really like to see you make some friends hikari.//

I shook my head an smiled, and Joey and Tristan through the door, surrounded by a group of people. They approached me, and Joey flopped down in the grass. I smiled at the group of people.

"Alright there, Kayore, I'll introduce everybody to you." He pointed to each person. "That's Yugi, Tea, Ryou, and Marik." Yugi and Tea smiled brightly, Marik nodded, and Ryou grinned shyly.

"Hi." I said softly.  

"So tell us a bit about yourself," Tea said happily.

I shrugged. "Well, I just moved here, I have to assist in the new Egyptian wing that just opened at Domino Museum." 

Marik yawned. "I wonder if you're working with my sister."

"Oh, you must be Marik Ishtar then." I said, and pulled my lunch out of my back pack.

He sat up. "How did you know that?"

Opps. I hate it when I do that.

//You're powers are developing like mine Kay, you should try to keep from accidently reading their minds.//

I swallowed. /I know. I did it by accident./

I smiled quickly at Marik. "Oh I just remember hearing your name somewhere. Weren't you in the Battle City tournament?"

At the mention of the tournament, Joey and Tea automatically stiffened, and Yugi smiled nervously. Marik stared off into space. "That was a while ago." He said quietly.

I blinked, a bit confused, but decided not to push it any further. I really wish my magic wouldn't go nuts like that. 

We sat quietly and chatted for a bit while we ate our lunch. Joey had packed enough for three people, but to my, and Akasha's amusement, he actually ate it all. He flopped back onto the grass, and closed his eyes.

"So are we meeting at the game shop again today, Yug?"

Yugi shook his head, looking a bit startled. "Oh yeah, I guess we are."  He turned to me and smiled. "You're welcome too, Kayore. We usually hang out in my grampa's game shop and duel after school lets out."

I smiled. "Sounds like fun."

Joey sat up and yawned. "I think you have last class with Tea and me, how 'bout we walk you over?"

I nodded and got to my feet. "Thanks. I think the bell's about to rings, so I'll see you guys later!"

"Later!" They called, and I pushed open the doors to the school.

//Now was that so hard?// Akasha asked, with a smug tone.

I rolled my eyes. /They're nice Akasha, thanks./ 

She smiled. //Well, I'm going to stay in the Night Stone, okay? I don't think it's such a good idea to introduce me to them right away.// 

I started to say something to protest, but stopped, and sighed. Akasha was right. I just… didn't want to spend the whole day without her.

//So,// she said //I guess you're first day wasn't that bad then?//

I smiled, and headed toward my class as the bell rang. /I guess not./

She smiled, and I quickly entered the classroom, and took my seat.

************************************************************************************

Yes! 3rd chapter done! (Does little victory dance) Blah. I need sugar. Hmm, I suppose, since I already know what I'm going to write for the next chapter, I could write it now. Purr. Perhaps. Sorry if this chapter was a bit long too, but I PROMISE the next chapter will be excitng. I've got *something* planned. Muwahahaha! (Evil Laugh) Review! You KNOW you want to!

Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't like it, you're still all awesome for reading it! :) Vanilla Coke and Starbursts for all! 


	5. Dark Sky

Kinsako- Hmmm, well I'm back now. And for anyone who cares, I'm am now residing in a completely different province, but don't worry! I still have a lot of computer access, so all of my adoring fans out there can still read my fantastic works of art. 

Tonde- *Cough* Fans? *Cough* Works of art?!...Hehehehehehehehehe rolls around on the ground laughing

Kinsako- sticks out tongue Bite me, evil cat thing!

Tonde - YAY!!!!!

Kinsako- AHHHH!!! It BIT me!!!!

Tonde- Well, you did tell me to. 

Kinsako- Raggghhhh!!!!!! 

  
  


This is a story about a Yami and Hikari of my own creation, and was done pretty much on a dare, cause certain people kept telling me my writing is too "normal" and "cutesy". 

  
  


***Warning*** This story contains Yuri, or a girl on girl couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, and there is quiet a bit of violence and unrequited love and such. Oh, and other couples mentioned in this story but not really expanded upon are: Yami/Yugi, and some mentions of Marik/Malik. I love Yami/Hikari relationships, so check for future stories on them. I'm going to do some Bakura/Ryou, and Seto/Joey fluff too. 

Oh, and one more note, 

  
  


Marik=Hikari, and Malik= Yami, and I use the character's dubbed names, just cause they're shorter. 

Kinsako- And, as always, copyrighted items, me. not. own. 

Tonde- Good. For. You.

Kinsako- /…/ is Hikari to Yami 

//…// is Yami to Hikari 

************************************************************************************

**Shadow's Light- Chapter 4**

Dark Sky  


I yawned widely, and stretched out slightly on my desk. I sighed, and laid my head on my arms. 

/Why?/ I sulked silently to Akasha.

She restlessly in her soul room. //Why what?//

I grinned and propped my chin up on my elbows. /Why does my last class of the day have to be _Math_?

Akasha chuckled. //You're anxious to get out of here and hang out with that group, aren't you?//

I glanced across the room, and grinned sheepishly. /I just... well, it's kind of nice to have friends Kash./ I blushed slightly and sat up. /You know, you were the first real friend I ever had, and I guess I'm just not used to it yet./

Akasha smiled warmly. //Kay, sometimes I wonder about you.// She laughed. //And besides, you had better get used to having friends, because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon!//

(A/N- Ahahaha! Foreshadowing!!!) 

I grinned, and glanced up at the clock. /All right!/ I said happily. /The bell's gonna.../

I was interrupted by a loud buzzer, almost immediately followed by a collective cheer from the rest of the class. I stood up quickly, and began stuffing everything on my desk into my bookbag.

"Ready to go?" Said Tea with a smile? I nodded, and followed her and Joey out of the classroom. 

"All right!" Said Joey, and stretched his arms. Tea rolled her eyes, and ducked under his arm. I smiled, Joey yawned, and linked his hands behind his head.   


//He's about to into a wall.// Said Akasha suddenly. 

I blinked. /What?/

Akasha yawned lazily. //It's just a feeling I have. Within the next minute or so, he's going to run smack into a wall.//  


I sighed. "Joey, you should watch..."

A door directly in front of Joey suddenly swung open, and caught him straight in the face. He grabbed his nose, and sank to the floor. Tristan calmly walked through the door with Ryou and Marik, and blinked at Joey. "Sorry man, I didn't see you there."

Joey jumped to his feet, and began yelling loudly at Tristan. I sighed and shook my head.

//Told you so.// Said Akasha smugly.

I grinned. /Actually, you said a wall. He ran into a door./

Akasha laughed. //Go with your friends. I think the white haired one just broke up the two idiots.//

I nodded slightly, and followed them out of the school. I glanced around. "Where's Yugi?" I asked the others. 

Ryou and Marik smiled strangely. "Oh, he has last class off." Said Ryou in his soft English accent. "He usually goes to the game shop and hangs out with some other friends of ours."

Marik laughed. I blinked. I knew there was something more to it than that, but I decided not to pursue it. I shivered as I followed them down the streets, and glanced up at the sky. It was growing darker by the minute, and the clouds threatened rain.

"Oh dear," sighed Ryou. "I hope we all don't get soaked." 

I shivered again and wrapped my arms around my self. Something... was wrong. I felt the strangest sense of foreboding, and the air all around me felt a lot colder than it should be. I shook my head slightly, and tried to clear my head as we rounded the corner. 

Several people who had been standing on the front step of a store turned to greet us. I blinked at them. Strange, two of them looked a great deal like Marik and Ryou, except with wilder hair, a bit taller, different faces, and they were in stranger clothes. The other person, who had been talking to Yugi when we approached, turned and smiled at us. 

A sudden wordless, incoherent snarl erupted from Akasha, and something slammed into my chest, and knocked me over backwards. 

  
  


I gasped for breath, and struggled to sit up. Akasha stood directly in front of me, her hands balled into hard fists, and glaring daggers at someone, who appeared to be a taller version of Yugi.

"Pharaoh!" she growled through clenched teeth. "You Anubis damned son-of-the-gods, so we meet again!"

His eyes widened, and he pushed Yugi behind him. "Akasha! How did you..."

"That is NONE of your concern Pharaoh Yami!" She snarled, and took a step towards him. " After all this time, after a tortured death, and a millennia of darkness, I finally get my hands on you!" The air around her crackled dangerously with shadow energy.

"What do you intend to do Akasha?" He said through gritted teeth.

Akasha barred her teeth in a smile. "Exactly what you deserve." She hissed. The shadow energy around her began to expand, and purple-black fire of the shadow realm glowed around her. 

I stood up shakily, and took a deep breath. I had to find out what she was doing, and find a way to stop he. I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth, and forced my way past Akasha's mental shields. A wave of anger and hate rolled over me through our link, and I gasped in pain. 

  
  


_"Baka Anubis damned Pharaoh! If I ever got my hands on him, I swear I'd shred his soul!"_

  
  


Akasha's words surfaced in my mind, and my eyes snapped open. 

"No..." I choked. "Akasha, you can't!"

But she could, and she was going to. She was lost, so consumed by hate and pain that right now, nothing else existed to her but the spell of the forbidden magic, and a thirst for revenge over 5,000 years old. I shook uncontrollably, and tears burned in the corner of my eyes. 

"NO!" I screamed. Everyone but Akasha and Yami turned to stare at me. It didn't matter what Yami had done in the past, no one deserved a fate like this!

I rushed forward, knocking Joey and Tristan out of my way. I couldn't let her do this! It would destroy her, vengeance brings nothing but more hate and pain. I felt Akasha's power reach it's limits, and her eyes snapped open. I slid to a halt in front of Yami, and spread my arms.

"Akasha!" I cried. "Please stop this! I know you can hear me, I won't let you do this! I know you don't want to hurt me!"

I swallowed thickly, and squeezed my eyes shut. I sensed the pattern of the spell begin to form around her. I had to stand my ground. I had to stop her!

"AKASHA!" I screamed, and opened my eyes. 

Her face twitched slightly, and then her eyes widened in horror. 

"Kayore!" she cried, and I felt her desperately trying to hold the spell back. "Move! I can't stop this spell!"

I gritted my teeth, and tears streamed down my face. "No! I can't let you do this Akasha!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried, with all her power to stop the spell, but suddenly it snapped free, she screamed, and the spell rushed at me.

I brought my arms up to block my face, and tried to brace as it hit me, but the tremendous force of the shadow energy smashed into me, and knocked me backwards. I screamed as I fell. I screamed as my very soul was ripped from me, and I was filled with a darkness so cold it burned, and I screamed for what seemed like an eternity. 

  
  
  


And then suddenly, it was gone, and I fell roughly to the ground. I felt someone shaking me, and I opened my eyes slowly. I sensed her Akasha through our fading link, but when I opened my eyes, all I could see above me is the dark sky. Dark sky. Rain. My thoughts were quickly slipping away from me, and I felt like I was falling into some kind of heavy sleep.

"Akasha?" I said slowly, my voice sounding faraway and strange to my ears. Tears streaked down my face. "Akasha, I'm so sorry …I couldn't let you do that to him, Kash. No one deserves a fate like that. Please don't be angry." 

"Hikari…Kayore, please don't try and talk, you have to save your strength. I have to try and save you, I have to help…" 

She trailed off. I knew it didn't matter. Nothing could break the forbidden magic, and the spell was taking effect too fast to counteract. I looked up. I wish I could see her one last time... I felt myself starting to lose consciousness, but I struggled to hold on. I had to tell her, I couldn't leave without letting her know the truth. 

"Akasha," I said soflty. "I love you, my yami. I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I've cared about you for the longest time…I…hope you don't hate me for that…" My voice broke, and I fought to stay above the darkness that threatened to pull me down.

/Aishiteru Akasha/, I whispered through our mind link. I closed my eyes, and the deathly cold rushed in and swallowed me. I wish... I could stay here with her. I wish she could help me get warm. I wish...

... that I didn't have to die...

  
  
  


***********************************************************************

And, so there you have it. The other point of view to the epilogue, and the explanation behind it. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, there are a few more yet to come. 

I know this scene has a really depressing and melodramatic ending, but I was listening to "Bring me to life" by Evenesence, and it usually makes me sad. Anyway, don't get too discouraged if you love my characters, I've still got some plot twists to in the near future that might surprise you. So check back! And review, dammit!

Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't like it, you're still all awesome for reading it! :) Vanilla Coke and Starbursts for all! 

  
  



	6. Gone

Kinsako- Ah. Back again. Well, I've kinda come to the conclusion that no one really read my story *sniff, but I've decided to read it anyway, since I like it, even if I'm the only one that does. 

Tonde- Can't argue that point.

Kinsako- And, I've also decided to write this story in a form of protest of a Child Studies shudder assignment I'm supposed to be doing, but I doubt I'll ever actually do. 

Tonde - Meh. This is a better waste of time anyway. 

Kinsako- XP 

This is a story about a Yami and Hikari of my own creation, and was done pretty much on a dare, cause certain people kept telling me my writing is too "normal" and "cutesy". 

***Warning* **This story contains Yuri, or a girl on girl couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, and there is quiet a bit of violence and unrequited love and such. Oh, and other couples mentioned in this story but not really expanded upon are: Yami/Yugi, and some mentions of Marik/Malik. I love Yami/Hikari relationships, so check for future stories on them. I'm going to do some Bakura/Ryou, and Seto/Joey fluff too. 

Oh, and one more note, 

Kinsako - Yu-Gi-Oh, Vanilla Coke, or any other copyrighted items I mention are not mine, and I do not own them in any way. 

Tonde- Hehehee. Until you finally pull off that master plan of yours to steal the Millennium items and rule the world. 

Kinsako- Sweatdrop Baka Evil Cat Thing! No one's supposed to know about ... I mean *cough*, what on Earth are you talking about? I'm not formulating an evil plan to steal the Millennium items...

Tonde -Sure. Hey, isn't that a Millennium Ring behind your back?

Kinsako- Umm.... No? Hides Millennium Rod and Eye in backpack 

Tonde - /…/ is Hikari to Yami 

//…// is Yami to Hikari 

************************************************************************************

**Shadow's Light- Chapter 5**

**Gone**

  
  


A small figure sat quietly in a hard backed hospital chair, staring blankly at a figure lying prone in a hospital bed. The room was silent, save for the monotonous beeping of a heart monitor beside the bed. A clear IV line snaked from the figure's arm to another machine near the bed, and on a silent monitor, flashed a nearly flat line that showed brain activity. Or lack thereof.

The figure in the chair shifted restlessly and sighed.

/Yami/, he said silently. /Are you sure she will never wake up?/

The said 5,000 year old spirit sighed sadly. //No Yugi, she will never wake up. What lies in front of you in that bed is only a hollow shell of Kayore's body. The shell will live until it dies of natural causes, but everything Kayore truly was, her thoughts, her feelings, her mind was destroyed.//

Yugi pulled his legs up onto the chair and hugged his knees. He closed his eyes and sat in silence for a few minutes.

/Yami?/ He said hesitantly.

//Yes abiou?// Replied Yami, the spirit's voice filling with concern. //Is something wrong?//

/Akasha told me, right before she.../ Yugi swallowed heavily. /She told you executed her in your time for a crime she didn't commit. Is that... is that true?/

The dark spirit sighed heavily. //It's true that in my time Akasha was accused of high treason, and I had her imprisoned for it, but I never gave the order, or the authorization for her execution. While I was looking into the matter further, one of my high coucilors went behind my back, and ordered several of his corrupt guards to kill her behind my back. By the time I discovered her innocence... it was too late.//

Yugi nodded, and stared silently at Kayore's body in the hospital bed.

//Kayore gave her life to block Akasha's spell because she knew that even if Akasha did succeed in her revenge, the hate would still eat her away from the inside, and drag her even deeper into darkness.//

Yugi sighed sadly. /I just wish.../ Said Yugi quietly, /They've been through so much, I just wish they could have been happy in this life./

There was a golden flash of light, and the dark spirit appeared in the small hospital room, and laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder. 

"She has no one Yami." Said Yugi softly, and turned and buried his face in Yami's chest. "The nurses told me that she has no brothers or sisters, and her parents died a few years ago. She had no one but her Yami, and now they're both alone." A crystalline tear slipped down the small light's cheek. "It's not fair. They didn't deserve this."

The taller dark knelt slowly, and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I know abiou, but there is nothing we can do now."

Yugi nodded and sniffed. He turned his head quietly, and watched the solid lines flash across the monitor. Yami sighed softly, and slid into a chair beside Yugi, keeping his arms wrapped around his light's shoulders.

Suddenly, Yugi gave a mental start over their mind link, and slid to his feet. Yami glanced at him questioningly.

"It changed!" Said Yugi, his face shining. "The monitor, the one recoding brain function, it just started going nuts!"

Yami frowned puzzedly. "What does that mean abiou?"

Yugi smiled brightly. "It means she's waking up!"

Yami frowned, and started to say something, but Yugi grabbed his sleeve, and pointed wordlessly. Yami's eyes widened. Kayore's eyes were twitching violently, and her hands were curled around the bed sheets. Her breath quickened, and as Yami watched in amazement, her eyes cracked open, and then she sat bolt upright in the bed.

"Kayore!" Cried Yugi happily.

Kayore blinked for a few seconds, then slowly rubbed her eyes and smiled. 

"Hi Yugi," she said a little raspily. She turned to Yami, and her smile widened. "I'm glad to see you're all right Yami" She said softly.

"How..." choked Yami, "How did you survive that spell?!"

Kayore fell back onto the pillows and sighed. "Do you really think," She said with a small smile, "That I've been hanging around with a Shadow Mage for the past two years, and didn't pick up at least the basics of Shadow Magic?" She laughed softly, and stretched her arms. "Akasha would be impressed." She frowned slightly, and dropped her arms back onto the bed. "Where is Akasha anyway?"

Yugi bit his lip, and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I...I...she's..."

"Gone." Said Yami stiffly.

For a moment, no one spoke, and deathly silence fell over the room."

"What, what do you mean.... gone?" Choked Kayore.

Yami sighed heavily, and closed his eyes. "She was imprisoned in the Shadow Realm."

Kayore stared at him for a second, the blinked, and shook her head violently. " But that doesn't make sense! Even if Akasha was banished to the Shadow Realm, with the Night Stone she has more than enough power to break free!" Her eyes filled with tears, and her glared at Yami. "Why can't I sense her over our link? What have you done to her?!" Tears silently traced down her cheeks, but she continued to glare fiercely at Yami.

"Kayore," said Yugi quietly, his voice on the verge of tears. Kayore shifted her glare to him. Yugi silently sild off his backpack, reached into it, and set the Night Stone softly on the hospital bed beside Kayore.

Kayore expressionlessly at the Night Stone for a second, then broke down in sobs.

"I'm sorry Kayore," said Yugi, silent tears slipping down his cheeks. "She thought you were lost, and she couldn't face a world without you. I saw her go, but I couldn't stop her." He broke off, and stared at the tiled floor.

"She didn't deserve a fate like this," said Yami sadly. "I wish things hadn't turned out this way."

Yugi laid a hand on Kayore's arm. "Is there anything we can do for you Kayore?"

Kayore shut her eyes, and shook her head. "No Yugi," she said, her voice hollow and numb. " There's nothing anyone can do now." Tear streaked down her cheeks, and she curled her hands around the Night Stone. "Thank... thank you for returning this to me... but, I..." 

Yami nodded. "I understand Kayore. I'm sorry, I never wanted anything like this." He softly took Yugi's arm. "We should leave abiou, I think Kayore wishes to be alone." 

Yugi glanced at Kayore like he was about to protest, but then sighed, and nodded. They left the hospital room, and the door clicked softly shut behind them.

"Gone." She sobbed, and hugged the Night Stone tightly to her heart. 

************************************************************************************

*Yawn* There. 5th Chapter done. I need sleep. Blah. 12:30 in the morning, and I have school tomorrow. I think I will post this, and then go curl up in a nice cozy ball with my stuffed animals. Yay.

Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't like it, you're still all awesome for reading it! :) Vanilla Coke and Starbursts for all! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Promises

Kinsako- Well, less than 24 hours after I did the last chapter, I'm at it again!

Tonde- Wow. You have absolutely no life, huh?

Kinsako- That's debatable. 

Tonde - Not really, no.

Kinsako- Oh, and this is the first chapter that I've added song lyrics to, I just like them because I think it helps to develop the character's mood a bit more.

This is a story about a Yami and Hikari of my own creation, and was done pretty much on a dare, cause certain people kept telling me my writing is too "normal" and "cutesy". 

***Warning* **This story contains Yuri, or a girl on girl couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, and there is quiet a bit of violence and unrequited love and such. Oh, and other couples mentioned in this story but not really expanded upon are: Yami/Yugi, and some mentions of Marik/Malik. I love Yami/Hikari relationships, so check for future stories on them. I'm going to do some Bakura/Ryou, and Seto/Joey fluff too. 

Kinsako - Any of the copyrighted items I mention here are not mine, I'm just bastardizing them for my own uses. 

Tonde- Yup, that you are.

Kinsako - /…/ is Hikari to Yami 

//…// is Yami to Hikari 

~...~ is Song Lyrics

***********************************************************************

**Shadow's Light- Chapter 6**

**Promises**

  
  


Rain. Why is it still raining. It's been nearly a week since this storm first started, but it's not showing any signs of letting up. I stared out the window dejectedly and sighed. I hate the rain. The rain reminds me of her. Everything reminds me of her.

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, but I shook my head violently and wiped them away. 

_Stop it! _I chastised myself angrily. _Do you think Akasha would want you to spend the rest of your life moping around pining for her?!_

I sild off my perch in the window seat, and wandered aimlessly around the living room. I should leave. I should cancel my contract with the Domino museum, and move as far away from this place as I can get. I sighed, and ran my fingers absently over my CD player. I had to stop thinking about her. It was driving me mad.

I riffled through my CD collection, then pulled out one of my favorite mix CDs. I flipped open the case, and slid the holographic disk into the player, and hit the start button. The CD player whirred for a moment, then a haunting melody filled the room. I flopped back onto the couch, and sang softly along with the lyrics.

_~Now i will tell you what i've done for you  
50 thousand tears i've cried~_

I sighed again, and buried my face in a pillow. Why? Why did she have to do something like that? Was my life really that important to her that she couldn't live hers without me? 

_~just when i thought i'd reached the bottom  
i'm dying again~_

Wasn't it enough? I had sacrificed everything in an instant to save the life of her hated enemy, but no, I guess the gods had decided it wasn't enough. They had to take her away from me too.

_~i'm going under  
drowning in you  
i'm falling forever  
i've got to break through~_

She's gone. She's really and complete gone. She vanished like she never really existed, and her soul room is as empty and dark as an abyss. Tears burned down my cheeks and soaked into the pillow. I pushed it away from me angrily, and lay mt head on my arms. 

_~blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so i don't know what's real and what's not~_

I'll never know now. I finally told her how I really feel, but I'll never know if she felt the same for me. Or if she hated me for loving her. 

_~i'm going under  
drowning in you  
i'm falling forever  
i've got to break through~_

I'm alone. For the first time since my parents died, I fell totally, alone. She had promised, right after I first met her, that she would never leave me. And now... now she's gone.

_~i won't be broken again  
i've got to breathe i can't keep going under~_

"It's not fair." I sobbed.

"Neither is life," said a deep voice, and the CD player shut off with a click.

I whirled around, and narrowed my eyes at the speaker. "Who are you?" I demanded. "How did you get in here?"

The tall bleach blond leaning against the CD player sighed, and took a step towards me. He looked... familiar. I remember him, he had been with Yugi and Yami at the gameshop.

"My name," he said simply, "Is Malik. As for how I got in here, lets just say you're apartment isn't very well guarded against Shadow Magic." He crossed his arms, and eyed me for a moment.

"So, you're the Mage's hikari, correct?"

I blinked. "What do you know about Akasha?"

He shrugged. "Not much. She was a lesser Shadow Mage in my time in the temple of Bast, who was accused of treason, and met a rather sticky end. I never thought she would be able to cheat death without the power of a Millennium item, but I guess that little trinket of hers holds the power to do so."

I sighed, and buried my face back in my arms. "Why are you here anyway? To steal the Night Stone. It wouldn't matter, you can't use it's power anyway."

Malik shook his head and smiled strangely. "No, I am here to help you. You do want to get Akasha back, don't you?"

I sat up with a start. "What do you mean? Without the Night Stone, she doesn't have enough power to leave the Shadow Realm, and it would be impossible for anyone else to find her there."

Malik sighed. "Impossible for anyone maybe, but not impossible for you. You are still connected to Akasha, even if your link is broken."

I swallowed. "Why would you want to help me anyway, I don't even know you."

Malik stared at me for a second, then closed his eyes. "I owe a kind of debt to the pharoah that I'm not sure I can ever repay. I casued great pain to him and his friends, but even after he defeated me, he still showed me mercy. Instead of banishing me to the Shadow Realm and ending his problems, he used his power to remove the evil in my hikari and my spirit." He paused for a moment, and opened his eyes. "I know Yami would try and help you if he could, but he does not have enough of his memories to do so." He silently pulled a strange golden staff from under his dark cloak. 

I shivered and backed away. That thing felt... ancient, and somehow dangerous. "What is that thing?" I said warily.

"This is the Millennium Rod." He held it up, and the engraved eye of Horus began to glow strangely. 

I tensed and glared at him. "What are going to do?"

Malik sighed. "This can be done willingly or unwillingly, it will be a lot easier on you if it is willingly." I hesitated. "Don't you want to at least try and save Akasha?"

I stared for a second, then nodded stiffly, and closed my eyes. I heard him take a step forward to stand in front of me.

"Whatever you do," he said quietly. "Try not to resist. I can't guarantee this will work if you do."

I felt Shadow Energy begin to swirl around us, and I automatically tensed, then remembered his warning, and forced myself to slowly relax. 

All of a sudden, it felt like I was floating, and a golden light surrounded me. Egyptian hieroglyphics began to run through my mind, and against my will I began to chant softly in Egyptian. The hieroglyphics began to come faster and faster, and the low chant rose to a fevered cry. The energy built higher and higher with the chant, and the weight of the spell bore down on me. 

Then, abruptly, it stopped, and my eyes snapped open. My breath came in ragged pants, and I slowly forced myself to my feet. "That..." I said shakily, "That was..."

"Forbidden Magic. I know." He slid the Millennium Rod back beneath his cloak. He turned to leave. "To activate the spell, all you have to do is hold the Night Stone in your hands, and speak her name." He paused at the door, and glanced back over his shoulder. "You realize," He said quietly. "That once you enter the Shadow Realm, even if you find Akasha, there is now guarantee you will be able to make it back."

I smiled softly. "It doesn't matter. If I can see her again, I don't care what happens to me." I looked up. "Thank you."

Malik nodded, and left the apartment silently. 

  
  


I sat for a moment in silence, then slid off the couch, and padded softly up the stairs to my room. I pushed open the door, and strode to my night stand. I hesitated for a second, then yanked the drawer open. 

The Night Stone glittered in the dull light of the overcast sunset, and I swallowed thickly, and gingerly picked it up. I took a deep breath, and sat down on my bed.

  
  


This was it. Akasha had protected me and been there for me more times than I could count, and now it was my turn. My hands shook, and I squeezed the Night Stone so hard the edges of the sliver wings cut into my palms. Blood slowly welled around the black stone, and mixed with the tears that fell from my cheeks. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the Shadow energy that still filled the apartment. The energy slowly turned from a bright gld to a dark purple black, and I swallowed thickly. This was it.

"AKASHA!" I cried, and the sound was ripped from my throat by a strong wind that howled through my room. The fabric between realities split, and I let out a silent cry as the icy darkness bit into my soul. 

I fell, fell through the darkness again, fell into the harsh unreality of the Shadow realm.

  
  


***********************************************************************

Yay! Cliffhanger! Hehehe. Ever so evil. Anyway, I don't really know if the Evanesece song "Going Under" really fit the story, but meh, it's my story, and I like that song!

Okay, so it might be a little unbelievable that Malik isn't evil any more, and that he openly admitted he owed a debt to Yami, but I needed him to help Kayore, so :-P if you don't like it.

Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't like it, you're still all awesome for reading it! :) Vanilla Coke and Starbursts for all! 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Wings

Kinsako- *Yawn* Well, I'm back once again. Since I have absolutely nothing to do for another 2 hours, I guess I'll write another chapter to my fan fic.

Tonde- Hmm, there goes my theory again of you have no life.

Kinsako- I have a life. Just because it revolves around anime, sugar, caffeine, writing, drawing and friends, doesn't mean it's nonexistent.

Tonde - Whatever.

Kinsako- Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to... duh duh duh duummm... Jess! Since, as always, she is the ONLY one of my group who has taken the time to read and review my story. Thanks Jess. hug

This is a story about a Yami and Hikari of my own creation, and was done pretty much on a dare, cause certain people kept telling me my writing is too "normal" and "cutesy". 

***Warning* **This story contains Yuri, or a girl on girl couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, and there is quiet a bit of violence and unrequited love and such. Oh, and other couples mentioned in this story but not really expanded upon are: Yami/Yugi, and some mentions of Marik/Malik. I love Yami/Hikari relationships, so check for future stories on them. I'm going to do some Bakura/Ryou, and Seto/Joey fluff too. 

Kinsako - And, for the eight time, I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any other copyrighted items I mention here. Ha! So there, you can't sue me! :-P

Tonde- It's not like you have anything for them to take anyway.

Kinsako- Ahaha! What if Konami was really just a front for an cult of Evil Ninja Monkies who are plotting our demise as we speak, by stealing our brains, and introducing them in the Black Market as a delicacy? What then, huh?

Tonde- Umm. Well, then you still have nothing to worry about, seeing as you HAVE NO BRAIN!

Kinsako- Hey!

Tonde - /…/ is Hikari to Yami 

//…// is Yami to Hikari 

***********************************************************************

**Shadow's Light- Chapter 7**

**Wings**

  
  


Darkness. All around me. Consuming me. Inside me. I sat within the void of swirling darkness, as I had since I first arrived, curled into a small ball with my arms wrapped around my knees. 

Why? Why did I live in hate so long, why did I let it consume me? Why hadn't I listened to her, and learn to forgive, instead of letting it destroy me? I had no one to blame anymore. I finally understood it. This wasn't the Pharaoh's fault, the blame lay only on my shoulders. Oh Gods, why hadn't I listened to her?

I sobbed quietly. I deserved this fate. I could feel my fate catching up to me, I could feel the oblivion slowly closing in on me. I knew without the power of the Night Stone to protect me here, the Shadow Realm would eventually drain my magical and spiritual energies, until there was nothing left, and whatever was left of my soul would be scattered to the far corners of this harsh realm. 

I smiled bitterly. A fate just like hers. Maybe somehow, some part of my soul would join with whatever shreds of Kayore's still clung vainly to existence. My breath caught in my throat. Kayore. I was tormented by the thought of her here. I clung hopelessly to my memories of her, and they haunted me endlessly. I knew she was gone, but I swear, I could almost feel her. Just beyond the edge of my senses, I could feel her light, the soft warmth of her soul. 

I shook my head angrily, and tightened my arms around my knees. Then, raised my head slowly. Something was happening. The energy of the Shadow Realm was increasing dramatically, and I could feel the pattern of a spell being woven all around me. I blinked, and slowly stood. What in the afterlife was happening.

The Shadow Energy abruptly changed, and then without warning, there was a bright flash of light, and a muffled cry. I blinked several times to clear my vision, and then my eyes widened at the sight before me. A tall slash of light had appeared in the cloudy depth of the shadows, and as I watched, it slowly widened, and formed what appeared to the form of a door. A figure appeared, and took a hesitant step forward. I squinted at the figure as they took another shaky step away from the light. As soon as they were through the portal, the light dimmed slightly, and then disappeared altogether. The person attempted to take another step forward, but they appeared to be too weak, and fell to the ground. 

I shook my head slowly, and cautiously approached. It took a great amount of power to open a portal to the Shadow Realm, and whoever had banished this person here might have had a very good reason. I halted a short distance in front of them, and sighed. Why wouldn't the gods just let me die in peace?

The figure took a shuddering breath, and appeared to be trying to say something. Out of sheer curiosity, I leaned forward.

"A...A... Kash...a", they said softly, and raised there face towards me.

I gasped, and my heart stopped beating.

"No..." I breathed. "It... it can't be!" I

Kayore tried to push herself to her knees, and tears streaked down her cheeks. "Yami..." she choked, "I just ... had to see you again..." Her voice trailed off, and her arms gave out.

I dove towards her, and caught her before she hit the ground. I half-expected my hands to go right through her, and for her to just be another illusion of the Shadow Realm. But...she was real! Her skin was warm to the touch, and I could feel her heart pulsing through her wrists. I choked back a sob, and tears burned my eyes.

"Kayore..." I said with a sob. "How... how did you survive?!" I hugged her as tightly as I could, afraid that it wasn't real, and she would suddenly disappear.

She closed her eyes and smiled softly. "Kasha," she said quietly, "Couldn't leave you... wanted to know..." She fell silent, and appeared to be slipping in and out of consciousness. I couldn't breath. My lungs felt like they were wrapped in steel bands. 

"Kayore!" I said, tears finally escaping from my eyes, and sliding slowly down my cheeks. "You shouldn't have come here! I don't have enough power to get us out of here! I severed my link with you, I can't use the Night Stone!" I gathered her up in my arms, and cried softly into her hair. No! This couldn't be! I could feel her slipping away from me again! She had used all of her energy to come here, and now we were both going to die. "Why tenshi?" I sobbed. " Why did you have to come here?!"

She shifted slightly, and her eyes opened, and gazed into mine. "Yami..." She said with a small smile. "I had to see you again. I had to know..." She trailed off again, and her eyes went out of focus. 

I shook her, trying to keep her awake. Oh Gods, I couldn't loose her again! Why did this have to happen?! "Kayore!" I cried."Please don't leave me again!" Tears streamed down my face, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Akasha," I heard her say softly, and I opened my eyes. She was crying again, crystalline tears shining in her eyes. "Do you love me?"

My eyes widened, and my breath caught in my throat. "Oh Ra... " I said quietly, "Hikari, is that why you came here?" She nodded softly, and her eyes slipped closed. 

"Kayore," I said and smiled softly. "I love you more than you could possibly imagine. I felt like someone had ripped out my heart when you left me, and I just couldn't imagine living another day never seeing your smile again, or hearing you laugh. You are like the brightest star that lights my way in the darkness of my soul." I closed my eyes. " I would gladly follow you into the afterlife or beyond, hikari no tenshi." I smiled down at her, and idly brushed a strand of hair from her face.

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She slowly pulled herself up with her arms, and planted her lips of my forehead in a soft kiss. 

"We're not going to die here Akasha." She said, her voice sounded faraway, and somehow strange. She snuggled into my shoulder.

/Aishiteru Akasha/ she whispered over our mind link. /I can still use the power of the Night Stone here, I can give my power to you/

I shook my head. //No Kayore! If you try and use anymore power, you really could overtax it this time, and lose you soul!//

She smiled soflty, and I felt a strange type of energy begin to form around me. //Tenshi!// I cried. //Please stop! I don't want to lose you again!//

//Kasha...// A bright light suddenly surrounded us, and I felt... a sharp jolt in my back. I blinked as my eyes came back into focus, and then gasped. 

"Wings..." I said wondrously. And I was right, two huge wings woven of pure light stretched out behind me. I turned to Kayore, who had gone limp in my arms. She smiled weakly. 

/It's up to you.../ She said softly.

I closed my eyes. I could feel her, our bond had been formed, we were connected once again. I held Kayore tightly in my arms, and flared my wings. I knew Kayore didn't have long. With the amount of power she had used, her soul wouldn't be able to last long in this realm. I took a deep breath, gathered as much power as I could, and launched myself high into the darkness of the Shadow Realm. We would make it out of here alive, we just had to!

***********************************************************************

There. Done. Another chapter finished. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, but don't worry, this isn't the end, and I'll explain everything up in the next chapter. There is either one, or two more chapters, I haven't decided yet.

Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't like it, you're still all awesome for reading it! :) Vanilla Coke and Starbursts for all! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Memories

Kinsako- Mwuahahahahahah! Wow, here I am, updating chapters less than a week apart. I'm so proud of myself! self satisfied grin

Jess- ATTACK!!!!!!

Kinsako- AHH!! falls over backwards

Tonde- Yes! Maybe she hit her head!

Kinsako- rubs head Ow!

Jess- Since you dedicated the last chapter to me, I am here, and I decided to steal you fan fic, and stuff you in a bottle, and make you sit there and write, and amuse me ALL DAY!! evil smirk

Kinsako- Ha! Try it, and you get a one way trip to the inside of your jar!

Jess- That's what you think! pulls out prices of a broken jar from behind her back THERE IS NO MORE JAR!!!

Kinsako- AHHHHH! The jar has been destroyed! Chaos, mayhem, and legions of ninja monkies will now rule the world!!! 

This is a story about a Yami and Hikari of my own creation, and was done pretty much on a dare, cause certain people kept telling me my writing is too "normal" and "cutesy". 

***Warning* **This story contains Yuri, or a girl on girl couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, and there is quiet a bit of violence and unrequited love and such. Oh, and other couples mentioned in this story but not really expanded upon are: Yami/Yugi, and some mentions of Marik/Malik. I love Yami/Hikari relationships, so check for future stories on them. I'm going to do some Bakura/Ryou, and Seto/Joey fluff too. 

Kinsako - AHHH!!!! Run for your lives!! All is lost now!!! Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Jess- Mwahahahaha!! All shall bow before my new world order, or they shall be dismembered!!

Tonde- Sigh. There is never any peace and quiet around here. Oh well, guess I'll have to do something about that! pulls out rocket launcher

Jess&Kinsako- AHHH!!!!!

Tonde - ;-P

/…/ is Hikari to Yami 

//…// is Yami to Hikari 

***********************************************************************

**Shadow's Light- Chapter 8**

**Memories**

  
  


I struggled. Fought blindly against an unseen force that threatened to pull me into oblivion. I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks, and the darkness drew me down a little deeper. No! I wouldn't let it! I had to fight... for...

I shook my head violently. Someone. There was someone I had to fight for. Someone who was waiting for me. Someone who...loved me! I tried vainly to pull upwards, to break free of whatever was holding me down. No good. I couldn't budge it and inch, but I could sense that I would fall further if I didn't try.

//Kayore...//

Kayore? Was that my name? Why couldn't I remember? Where was that voice coming from? I twisted around as far as I could, and tried to look in all directions. Nothing. Just the same empty darkness. 

//Oh Gods hikari, please don't give up on me!//

Light? Why was this voice calling me light? Whoever it was, they sounded sad. I wonder if they were sad because of me. I hate making people sad. I gritted my teeth, and pulled as hard as I could.

Yes! The bonds holding me gave about an inch. I panted slightly. Why did I feel so dizzy all of a sudden? 

//Fight it Kayore.//

I shook my head to clear it. They were right. I had to fight whatever it was that was holding me here. I squeezed my eyes shut, and pushed upwards as hard as I could. Another inch. How much farther did I have to go? My head swam. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up. I pushed again, and as my bonds gave way a bit more, pictures began to slowly come into focus in my mind. A tall blond haired boy playfully shoving a darker haired boy. A blinked. These people, they were familiar... I knew them! Joey and Tristan, two of my friends!

//Hikari...please...don't leave me again...//

I swallowed, and pulled a bit more. More pictures... a short boy with tri-colored hair and bright purple eyes, talking to a taller version of himself more blond in his hair and crimson eyes. Yugi and Yami! That's it, every time I escape a bit farther, my memories return to me. I grinned, and began a slow, but methodic pace upward. My memories flooded back to me with every inch I gained. Ryou... with his soft eyes and sympathetic smile... Marik, a mischievous glint in his eyes... 

I stopped for a second, my breath coming in ragged gasps. I was almost free. I could sense it... but... I sank to my knees. I was exhausted. Whatever it was that was holding me felt like steel bands, and it was become harder and harder to pull against it. My vision swam, and I slowly began to slip backwards into the darkness...

//KAYORE!!//

The voice snapped me back to my senses. I tried to get up... tried to will my body to move forward, but I couldn't, and the darkness pulled me down again.

//Please...//

The voice was getting softer. I wish I could remember who it was...

I sucked as much air as I could into my lungs, and slowly, agonizingly, I reached out, and pulled myself forward. Another memory. A raven haired girl with tears streaming down her face...

Akasha! 

My eyes flew open. How could I forget my yami? I loved her more than I could ever understand, and she...

_Kayore_, her soft voice floated through my mind. _I love you more than you could possibly imagine. I felt like someone had ripped out my heart when you left me, and I just couldn't imagine living another day never seeing your smile again, or hearing you laugh. You are like the brightest star that lights my way in the darkness of my soul. I would gladly follow you into the afterlife or beyond, hikari no tenshi._

I smiled. Akasha. My dark angel. What had I been thinking, I could never leave her. I stood slowly. The darkness shrank back all around me, and the bonds that had been holding me loosened, and then disappeared all together. I closed my eyes, and stepped forward into the light...

  
  


***********************************************************************

(Ha! I bet you thought I was going to end it here, didn't you? Well, there's a bit more left to this chapter, so keep reading!)

  
  


I opened my eyes slowly, and my vision swam for a second. I blinked a few times to clear it, and then my surroundings came into view. I was on the floor of my bedroom, cradled in someone's arms, and they were sobbing quietly into my shoulder. 

"Akasha?" I said softly. "What's wrong?"

She gasped, and her head jerked up. She blinked several times, and then squeezed me tightly.

"Kayore!" She said, her voice a bit think from crying. "Oh Gods, I thought I'd lost you again!"

I smiled, and tried to sit up. Akasha grabbed my arms, and gently held me down.

"Take it easy! Your energy is nearly gone, I'll give you a boost as soon as I get you onto the bed." She picked my up, and carefully set me down on my bed. 

I closed my eyes. She was right. I was exhausted, and I could fall asleep right now. I felt her place her hands on my cheeks, and then a warm shiver ran thought my body. I opened my eyes, and sat up. I yawned and stretched my arms. That's what she meant by a boost. 

She sat down on the edge of my bed with a sigh. "You've got to stop scaring me like that Kayore!" She snapped lightly. "That's twice you've done it, and I would really prefer if there wasn't a third time!" 

I smiled, edged across the bed next to her, then wrapped my arms around her, and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Sorry," I murmured. "Are you mad at me?"

She laughed softly, then placed her hand under my chin, and drew my face upwards.

"Never." She said, and captured my lips in a kiss. I almost gasped. Our first kiss. Or, I think it was anyway. I had a dream once that she appeared beside me, and softly pressed her lips to mine. Or at least I thought it had been anyway. I guess not. She broke off, and glanced away, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Yeesh. I had never in a million years though my yami was this bashful. I shook my head, threw my arms around her neck, and pressed my lips against hers again. I think I surprised her, it took her a full second to realize what she was doing. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth in surprise. Okay, my turn to be a bit shocked. I hesitantly ran my tongue along the inside of her lip. God! Did she ever taste good. I sighed with pleasure, when all of a sudden, she broke away again.

"Akasha..." I said slowly, and swallowed nervously. Was this ever going to sound stupid. "I... I want you."

She lowered her eyes. "Kayore... I can't."

My eyes widened. "Why?"

She bit her lip, and her bangs fell in front of her eyes. "I.... I can't take this from you, I don't deserve it. I've taken so much from you in the past, and I nearly took your life from you twice!" She pulled her hair back with her hands, and I was surprised to see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

I smiled, and slid across the bed towards her. "Akasha, you can't _take _what is freely _given _to you. This is my choice, and if you won't the I'll..." I paused for a second, and a wicked grin spread across my face. "Then I'll just take it anyway!" I threw myself at her, and pushed her back onto the pillows. I placed my hands on either side of her, and grinned down at the shocked look on her face.

She stared up a me for a second, and then suddenly, she burst out laughing. I pouted. "What's so funny?" 

She smiled, and expertly flipped me onto my back, and took my position. "Kayore," she said with a slight purr in her voice. "You've never really been with anyone in your life, would you have any idea what to do?"

The grin slipped from my face. I was a bright one, wasn't I? "Ummm... no."

She laughed again, and pulled me up to sit in front of her. "Kayore," she said, and kissed me very softly. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I smiled, took her hands, and pulled her down onto the bed. /Aishiteru Akasha/ I whispered softly over our mind link. /Now and forever. This is _exactly _what I want/

She smiled, nodded slightly, and pulled me into another kiss.

***********************************************************************

Ha! You thought I was going to turn this into a lemon, didn't you. Well, hate to disappoint, but I don't think I have enough *experience* to do that yet. 

Tonde and Jess are rolling around in the background hysterically laughing

Oh, shut up you two, or I'm sending you both to the Shadow Realm.

Anyway, this isn't the last chapter of this fan fic, I'm adding an epilogue probably sometime later this week. After this story is done, I'm thinking of either a Bakura/Ryou, or a Yami/Yugi.

Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't like it, you're still all awesome for reading it! :) Vanilla Coke and Starbursts for all! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Shadow's Light

Kinsako- Aha! The last chapter! Such a thrilling thought that I've actually seen a story though start to finish!

Jess- *blink* *blink* Wow, if that's the most thrilling thing in your life, you really, REALLY need to get laid.

Tonde- I concur.

Kinsako- *blushes* Hey! Shut up!

Tonde- Well, I don't see any chance of that soon, seeing as she just dumped her boyfriend.

Kinsako- Shut up shut up shut up!

Jess- Hehehe. :-P To you, I can get laid anytime I want.

Kinsako- RRARRGGHHH! SHUT UP! pulls out rocket launcher

Tonde- Hehe. Hit a sensitive spot methinks.

  
  


This is a story about a Yami and Hikari of my own creation, and was done pretty much on a dare, cause certain people kept telling me my writing is too "normal" and "cutesy". 

***Warning* **This story contains Yuri, or a girl on girl couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, and there is quiet a bit of violence and unrequited love and such. Oh, and other couples mentioned in this story but not really expanded upon are: Yami/Yugi, and some mentions of Marik/Malik. I love Yami/Hikari relationships, so check for future stories on them. I'm going to do some Bakura/Ryou, and Seto/Joey fluff too. 

  
  


Tonde- *Ahem* Since Julie is currently off trying to nuke Jess, I believe I will read the dedication and disclaimer. First, she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any part, shape or form, and secondly, this chapter is dedicated to Jennifer, aka Fuzz, who is getting after the hospital tomorrow after a two week stay from being hit by a van. 

Kinsako- DIE!!!!!

Jess- AHHHH!!!! Not the flamethrower!

Tonde- Anyway, we all sincerely hope Fuzz recovers completely from this accident, and wish her love and happiness. 

And also, 

  
  


/…/ is Hikari to Yami 

//…// is Yami to Hikari 

***********************************************************************

**Shadow's Light- Epilogue **

**Shadow's Light**

  
  


I woke up slowly, sluggishly dragging myself from the oblivion of dreamland. I shivered slightly, and pulled my blanket up to my chin. Why was it so cold in my room anyway? I yawned widely, and rubbed my eyes slowly as I sat up in bed. I slid out of bed and stretched my arms. The cool air raised slight goose bumps on my bare skin, and I shivered again. 

  
  


Wait a sec...

  
  


Bare skin?!

  
  


My eyes widened, and my sleep filled mind snapped fully awake. A warm blush tinged my face a light shade of pink, and I hastily grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around myself tightly. I guess I'd forgotten to get my pajama's on before I feel asleep last night.

  
  


Last night...

  
  


I buried my face into my blanket and smiled. I can't believe this isn't some dream! Not only did I help Akasha escape from the Shadow Realm, but she confessed that she shared the same feelings I've had for her for the longest time! 

  
  


"Akasha... aishiteru." I whispered softly. I blinked, then frowned slightly. Where was Akasha anyway. I stood up quickly, and padded swiftly across the carpet. I yanked open the drawer of my dresser, and hastily pulled on a pair of pajamas. I closed my eyes for a second, and scanned the reached out to Akasha through our mind link. A sudden unexpected wave of dizziness hit me, and reached out and placed a hand on the dresser to steady myself. What was going on?! I couldn't sense Akasha over the mind link! I shook my head slightly in an attempt to clear my vision, and noticed something on the night stand. I padded unsteadily over to my bed, and sat down heavily. I picked up the folded piece of paper on the night stand and opened it. 

I sighed with relief at the sight of Akasha's spidery hand writing, and leaned back against the headboard and began to read.

_Dear Koi,_

I blushed at the use of that title, and smiled as I continued to read.

_First of all,_

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?! You've nearly killed yourself TWICE in the past week, not to mention the fact that you just got out of the hospital, and you were up most of the night!_

I laughed softly at Akasha's tone. And scanned down the rest of the page.

_You're still reading, aren't you Hikari? Well, since there's no reasoning with you, don't freak out because you can't locate me over the mind link. You almost overused your life energy in that spell of yours, and I doubt you will be able to use the power of the Nightstone for a while. Don't worry about me, I just went to sort out a few issues with a certain pharaoh. And don't get that horrified look on your face, I'm not going to hurt him or anything, I just want to talk to him._

I shook my head. Akasha knew me better than I thought she did.

_Anyway Kayore, I hope you're not having regrets about last night, but I'll be back in a few hour so we can talk if you have any doubts about our future._

I closed my eyes and smiled. Regrets? I loved every second of last night, and I have no doubts about the promise our future holds. I opened my eyes and glanced down at the note.

_Aishiteru Hikari no Tenshi. I'll be back before the sun rises. _

_Oh, and by the way, I put a sleeping spell on this note, as soon as you put it down it will start to take effect. Stop glaring at the paper, it's for your own good!_

_Ai Matsudai , Akasha_

I glared at the paper for a moment, then gave up and grinned. Kash was right, I was exhausted. I set the note by the alarm clock, sank into the pillows, and pulled the blanket around me. 

"Matsudai Aishiteru yami." I whispered as I drifted slowly off to sleep.

***********************************************************************

(Not over yet! Keep reading!)

Yami was woke suddenly out of a peaceful sleep, and glanced warily around the bedroom he and his hikari shared. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he dislodged himself from the sleeping Yugi, and slid out of bed. Yugi mumbled something inchoherently in his sleep, and rolled over. Yami smiled, and pulled the blanket over his hikari. 

Yami sighed, pulled on a pair of pants, and grabbed a jacket. Taking care to to wake his hikari, he pushed open the door and stepped out into the hallway. He strode towards the back door of the Kame gameshop, pulled on his jacket and shoes, and stepped outside. A grey pre-dawn gretted him, and he shived slightly as his breath rose visibly into the chilly air.

"Ohayo Pharoah." Greeted a soft voice.

Yami narrowed his eyes slightly at the speaker. "I thought I sensed a large burst of Shadow Magic last night Mage, but I didn't actually think you'd be able to make it back from the Shadow Realm. 

Said Mage leaned against the wall of the game shop. "Going to send be back then, Pharoah?"

Yami sighed heavily. "No Akasha, I don't think it's within my right to ruin your life for a third time." He turned his back to her and stared at the lightening sky. "I'm sorry for not beliving you back in Egypt, but you must know that I never gave the order or autherization to have you exectued." 

Akasha sighed. "Hai Pharoah, my hikari told me." She smiled and closed her eyes. "She also taught me something. Vengance breeds nothing but hate and more vengance. Revenge will only bring pain to the ones you love. Teh past is the past, and it should be left as that. I came here to tell you that I'm sorry. I put your hikari and all his friends in danger, and I promise Pharoah, that nothing like that will ever happen again.

Yami blinked, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Yami." He said quietly.

Akasha opened her eyes, and glanced at him. "What?"

"My name is Yami, and in this age I'm no longer the Phaoroah, so I don't think the title is necessary." He grinned slightly, and glanced back over his shoulder.

Akasha shook her head slowly and smiled. "So I guess this means we're friends now or something?"

Yami shrugged. "More like fellow dark spirits." 

Akasha laughed, nodded slightly, and turned to leave. Yami watched her go, and as she walked silently into the distance the rising sun broke through the canopy of clouds, and cast a golden light over the dark spirits of the past. Yami smiled, and headed back into the shop, and back down the hallway to his and his aibou's room.

_Light and Dark. _He mused silently. _The balance between power, true Shadow's Light. _

***********************************************************************

DONE! COMPELETED! FINISHED! And so end my first Fan Fic! Go me! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all the nice people who read my story, and an extra Thank you to all those who reviewed. Thanxs especially to Jess, who bugged the living Hell out of me to get this story done! More masterpieces of great writing on the way, so keep an eye out!

Oh, and one last thing, this is a small dictionary of all the Japanese terms I've used:

Hikari- Light

Yami- Dark

Ohayo- Good morning

Tenshi- Angel

Hikari no Tenshi- Angel of Light

Ai- Love

Aishiteru- I love you

Matsudai- Forever

  
  


Well, that's it, I hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't like it, you're still all awesome for reading it! :) Vanilla Coke and Starbursts for all! 


End file.
